Black and White- Fratellanza
by MelancholicMistress
Summary: WW2 AU Two Italian brothers, separated by the war. The youngest aiming to find his older brother if he joins the military, what he doesn't know is that they'll be fighting each other both in the battlefield. /3 shot fanfic


_**"Fratellanza" - Chapter 1  
**(Edited the misspells and other simple grammatical errors)_

* * *

_Dear fratello,_

_ Ciao! How are you today? Are you eating a lot? I hope you got enough tomatoes to sustain yourself. I know how you get grumpy when you can't eat any or pasta. How about me? I'm doing well and grand pa too! _

_Actually, this will be my last letter to you. I'll be joining the army! Isn't it great?! I can finally do something useful, just like what you want! This whole month, training nonstop under Lieutenant Ludwig has been so hard for me. Remember him in my past letters; the very strict German Officer that is holding me under training until I'm fitted to join the military? Yup! That's him! He had finally said that I'm ready! Yay! I and grand pa even celebrated last night and I think I have eaten too much Carbonara. Also, we celebrated because I'll be assigned in my first operation! I'll be leaving today that is why this will be the last time I'll be writing you a letter. Oh, please don't feel sad. We know how busy it is as we fight for our beloved country. But don't worry; Lieutenant Ludwig will be there for me so that I will fulfill my promise of finding you. After all, that's the main reason why I joined the military._

_I won't be long; Ludwig will be fetching me today to the base. (And he allowed me to call him on his first name as long as we're not in public! I knew that he's nice in the inside!) So brother, take care._

_I will see you soon, _

_Love, Feliciano_

_._

Feliciano folded the paper neatly before placing it inside an envelope. He then opened his table drawer to reveal a stack full of letters which the Italian had written to his brother, Lovino, but he never get the chance to send them. He doesn't know where his older brother is, anyway.

It had been five years since Lovino left towards Southern Italy to work as Carabinieri, because their grandpa forced him to. Lovino never wanted to be one, causing him to hold a grudge at their grandfather for mending in his life. Since the day he left, they had never heard of him; except, receiving a message from him, last 3 years ago.

"I'll be fighting for Italy"

A vague message that doesn't need more understanding and that is the only clue Feliciano had about his brother. And so, he decided to follow him.

The letter, Feliciano just wrote, joined the rest in the drawer. He had been writing letters for his brother ever since the day he went, and he had been hiding them there since he still haven't got his brother's location yet. But now, he is thinking that he won't be sending those because he believes he is going to see his brother soon, personally.

Closing the drawer, Feliciano stood up and faced the mirror, checking if his new military official uniform is neat and in order. He slowly patted his suit, trying to brush any tiny particles away; however his smile won't disappear at all. He had longed for this day to come. Well, he's a bit scarred, but his excitement is overflowing that he almost forgot everything he should do when they'll arrive at the base. Most of all, he's trying to forget that he's actually entering a battlefield, and he will be experiencing true war.

A knock at the door startled the Italian. He turned to see who went automatically in his room and smiled when he saw his grandfather. "Grand pa!" , Feliciano exclaimed.

"Lieutenant Beilschmidt has arrived. Are you ready? How are you feeling?" his grandfather asked and Feliciano knew he was worried.

"Vee~ Mix feelings! But, Grandpa, I'm 20! I can handle myself so you don't need to worry", Feliciano answered.

"You're too innocent to be holding a gun, how can't I worry?!" his grandpa exclaimed, smiling

Feliciano chuckled and patted his Grandfather's shoulder. "I'll be fine! Ludwig said I'm ready so why bother? And I can shoot very well he said, though, I still doubt if I can kill. I don't want to hurt anybody, grandpa!", Feliciano uttered with a troubled look.

"Then why did you join the war then?! You already knew that even before you're still a civilian"

"You know why, grandpa", Feliciano briefly said before smiling sadly. They knew and it's the only way.

Silence surrounded them for a few seconds before his grandpa broke it. "Well, it's better not to keep Lieutenant waiting. Remember to always listen to him, you understand? It will save your life, I assure you"

The young Italian straightens up his posture as he cheered up. "I'll keep that in mind, sir!" Both laugh before going down, Feliciano slinging his only bag on his shoulder. He saw Ludwig sitting in the couch, who bolted up when he saw the two. Feliciano then saluted at him which, he also returned.

"Are you ready, Private Vargas?" The German Lieutenant asked.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Feliciano answered half-seriously but cheerfully. He would always remember the proper protocol in front other higher officials, though he often is to Ludwig.

"Then you'd better say your farewells" Feliciano turned to his grandfather with a wry smile before wrapping him in a tight hug.

His grandfather patted his back as he whispered, "Go and find Lovino. I will pray for your success and both you two's safety" Feliciano can't help but smile wider, nodding his head.

They broke off but Feliciano remained his grasps on his grandfather's arms. He hates goodbyes so he wants to savor every last bit of moment he has with his grandfather. "I promise I'll be back. And with Lovino, too"

.

Both Feliciano and Ludwig are now outside the house and are putting Feliciano's bag at the back of the car. His grandfather is standing by the front door, waiting for them to leave "Take care, Feliciano" he cried one last time.

Feliciano waved at him just before entering the vehicle. "You too, grand pa!"

"Well then, we'll be going now, Sir Vargas", Ludwig said and Grandpa nodded in return.

"That's Romulus for you, Lieutenant. Have a safe trip, you two" And there, Ludwig started the engine and drove out the village. Romulus remained looking at the car until it disappeared from his sight. He sighed, closing his eyes. He could hear explosions in the mountains but he never feared them. What he fears are his grandsons. Does Feliciano even know what he had entered? His loving grandson, surrounded by Fascist officials and Nazi armies; could he even survive in the military? He tried imagining Feliciano, covered in blood and his eyes unstable as he stand in a pool of dead bodies. Romulus let go of the thought. He shouldn't think of the worse. Yes, this is just like a game. And they are gambling in it to win. Feliciano is gambling his life just to find Lovino. Oh, how he missed that boy. Romulus would always say that it was his fault why Lovino left and never returned, but Feliciano would always tell him that it is not; that Lovino's just proving his worth. But they both know the true reason; and it's all because of this war. Lovino hates the Fascist regime and he even was about to join the opposers if Romulus didn't stop and bring some sense to him. Still, it didn't stop Lovino from hating. And also, the letter they got from him; it didn't really explain a lot but at first, they thought he had joined the military. But after thinking deeper, Romulus made a conclusion which Feliciano never knew. And that Lovino might have joined the Resistance. It lacks more reasons and so Romulus is still in a deep doubt. That's why he's gambling both his two grandsons. Yes, they might meet in the battlefield, but they'll be killing each other.

.

German-Italian Base Camp.

XXX Infantry Division

.

Ludwig and Feliciano had arrived after an hour of travelling towards the camp. There weren't ceremonies for new war soldiers so Feliciano and a few new people were immediately given long briefings for the operations they'll be pertaining in to.

Feliciano wasn't actually listening at the briefing at all but Ludwig keeps getting mad at him to listen. And so, Feliciano's acting like reading the papers behind the folder, but is actually scribbling nonsense.

"Private, what are you doing?" Feliciano jerked when he heard Ludwig's deep, solid voice.

"Ah, what? Oh, I'm so sorry" The Italian gathered his papers as he stood up. He hasn't realized the briefing had ended. He looked up and waited but the German won't continue. "Oh- sir."

"The distribution of the rations will be tonight. For now, go back to the barracks and wait for my orders", said the Lieutenant before the two saluted at each other and walk on their separate ways.

It looks like Feliciano needs to read all these papers tonight, then. All he had heard in the meeting was that they'll be attacking a Partisans hide out and they'll be leaving tomorrow to the Southern part of Italy. Who knows how long the journey will take. What worries him is that he'll be fighting his fellow Italians. Can he even participate on this operation without hurting anybody? Well, yeah, he had been into fights when he was young and even beat his opponents into a pulp but he's a soft person even from before and he never meant to be a soldier; not once. Still, he will do anything to see his brother. He'll even travel out of Italy just to find him; he won't hesitate. He knew he's just nearby.

.

February 21, 1943

2:23 am

Campobasso, South Italy

.

Feliciano's platoon had just arrived at this small town in Campobasso. The wind slapped on his face was cold which made him shiver, wanting him to whine. But he needs to remain silent in this freezing night. He held his rifle nearer to his chest as he squat in the cold dirt road in an alley of two houses.

With his squad and their squad leader, Ludwig, they waited for the right moment to attack. Their target is the farmhouse in the end of the road, as it was reported to be one of the Resistenza hideouts in the village. That partisans group has been a burden to them as it attacks the ammunition supplies that should be brought to the mountains and take it for their own.

Their mission right now is to do a surprise attack and eliminate all Resistenza bases. The group is doing a secret meeting with an informant who is actually a in disguised spy of the Germans. They are waiting for his signal to launch the surprise attack.

Feliciano's eyes begin to get droopy. He's not used to wake up very early. Actually, he hasn't got enough sleep at all. To avoid closing his eyes completely, he tried to start a conversation. "Ve~ Lieutenant, Are we-"

"Shh, Vargas. Keep quiet and be attentive!" Snapped Ludwig in a subdued voice. The young Italian pouted. He can't take it being silent for a long time. But as Feliciano sulked, Ludwig caught something in one of the windows of the farmhouse. A person, in front of the close window raised his left arm and scratches his head. He then moved his head up as if looking at the ceiling.

"That's the signal! Ready the Anti-tank missile!" cried Ludwig, making the whole squad sprung alive. A soldier went out of the alley and aim the weapon as Ludwig told him instructions. Feliciano just then heard Ludwig counting down from 10.

From what Feliciano knew, they are giving time for the spy to get away. And from what he believes, he's getting nearer into his first battle.

10

9

8…

Feliciano's heartbeat begins to run faster. This is it; he'll risk his life to fight. He might die in this operation… He might not continue to see another day.

7

6

5

4…

No, he can't die yet. It's too early. And he still needs to find Lovino. That's right, he can fight well enough. All he just need is to be serious.

3

2…

Even if they're also Italians, they're still committing treason. They should be eliminated. Yes, Feli, you should fight. Just think like that. If you don't want someone to stop you from your ambitions, then you should stop them before they do.

"One!" cried Ludwig and the soldier launch the missile, hitting one of the walls in the 2nd floor. The explosion rocked the whole village, especially the farmhouse. The wall was destroyed, exposing the room where the Resistenza are holding the meeting.

"Go!" As soon as the Patrol Leader ordered, the machine gunner fired any visible personnel on the opened wall. Feliciano and the squad bolted up and run inside the building. He could hear the commotion inside and the partisans being shot by the machine gun. He quickly shook his head. These things can't turn his spirit down. He needs to concentrate. 'For fratello'. He thought.

"We've been set up! We've been set up! Fight back!" Feliciano could hear screams in Italian but can't understand more because of the noises from the guns. He has been running around the huge house with Ludwig but he remained his gun trigger untouched and let the firing to his Lieutenant. He doesn't want to hurt anybody after all.

"Go and eliminate, Vargas!" exclaimed Ludwig as they kicked a door where 3 partisans are. But Feliciano remained frozen. Where did all his fighting spirit went?! The German gritted his teeth and shoot the unarmed partisans even before they could fight back. Feliciano gasped as the bodies fell, blood flowing in the white floor.

"You need to be vigilant, Feliciano!" Ludwig exclaimed once more. "You need to kill them!"

"I-I can't!" Feliciano cried. 'I don't want to'

"Tsk, you need to kill to survive, Vargas! Remember that!"

Why? Why do we have to kill? Why do we have to snatch away lives just to survive? What have he entered in to?

"Then do this, Private" Feliciano snapped and looked at his officer. "Throw these Stielhandgranates in that wall. Do it. Prove to me you are worth it in this war" Ludwig gave him the grenades. Feliciano run cold and gulped as he nodded. He needs to prove them. He needs to. He's strong!

The Italian's face is serious. He is going to do it. He will prove it to them that he is better to be kept in the battlefield. He needs to stay for Lovino.

He threw the grenades in the thin wall. He could hear the clank of the solid devices as it hit the wall and fell on the floor. And in seconds, it exploded. Feliciano almost felt like he had lost his sense of hearing with the explosion but he remained his rifle aiming in the thick smoke. The wall had collapsed and instincts tell him someone will show up. He prepared his finger on the trigger, ready to shoot. He is certain to kill this time.

"Fuck!"

A curse was heard inside the smoke. Soon, he could see a figure of a person, and Feliciano leaned his head closer to the gun. "Whoever is this, may he be with the Lord in the afterlife", uttered Feliciano.

The smoke almost cleared out and Feliciano can see the person completely. But before he could even pull the trigger, his whole body froze. Of course he can't shoot the person. He doesn't want to kill him! The man was struggling to pass the crumbled wall, having that 'pissed-off' face. It has been a while since Feliciano had seen that expression. A smile crept on his face as he stood up, letting go of his rifle. He knew that person really well, and he didn't expect to see him here immediately. He opened his mouth to mutter the word he had longed to call someone. "Fratello!"

"Feliciano", Lovino uttered, completely shocked as he saw his younger brother in front of him. Why is his brother here? Was this a joke? Why when he was finally reunited to his brother, it has to be tonight when the jerks attacked? Wait, attacked… 'Don't tell me…', Lovino could only expect the worst as his eyes grew wider in anger.

"What are you doing, Vargas? Why didn't you fire?" cried the blonde German beside his brother. Lovino snapped back from his thoughts and realized his brother wearing the infantry uniform, and is with a Nazi! Lovino narrowed his eyes as he bit his lip. His brother… Feliciano is…

"Fratello" called Feliciano once more. He was still baffled of the sudden events. His brother's here, he could finally be with him. He could finally bring him home. He could finally hug him. Feliciano took a step but he was pulled back by Ludwig.

"That's dangerous", Ludwig pulled his gun and was about to fire when Romano fired first, hitting his rifle away from his hands. A curse escaped Ludwig's lips. They are in trouble.

"No, but-", Feliciano was confused. He looked back at his brother who was aiming a Submachine gun at them. When did Lovino have the gun? "wait, Lovi, we are not-" Feliciano stopped when he heard voices behind the wall.

"Lovino! Are you alright?! Is it the Axis?!" Lovino remained his gun pointing at them but Feliciano's more scarred of his cold face. His brother was wearing civilian clothes and only a bullet proof vest protects him. Two men, who Feliciano happened to recognize as partisans, appeared beside Lovino. It can't be right, this thought can't be true. His brother is…

"Lovino." Feliciano gulped "You're in the resistance?"

.

* * *

Stielhandgranate- a hand grenade of the German Army.

* * *

There goes my first chapter. ^_^  
I don't know if you can even use Anti-tanks to bombard buildings but, oh well!  
Lovino left home on 1938


End file.
